Linda Kreuger
Linda Kreuger is an original character appearing in the Jurassic Park fanfiction Corruption Corruption After Nicole Brooks overheard a conversation between Erik Maximoff and Benji Madison that implicated Benji in illigal activity, she called the police. Linda arrived at the University of Maryland and arrested Benji and took his laptop as evidence. Max Gibson berated her, but she only defended Henry Gibson before putting Benji in the police car. She did not reappear until Piper Norvell called the police to pick up Max. Linda arrived and immediately put Max under arrest and called backup to storm the warehouse where Max said Benji was supposed to be. Erik Maximoff called and begged Linda to let Max work on a tracer to contact the missing charter plane. Linda agreed as long as Erik promised to explain what was going on. Linda and Max worked on getting through the virus Henry Gibson had implanted until Max got impacient as Linda's backup had yet to arrive. As Max walked over to Linda's squad car, shots rang out. Linda hopped behind the van door as three masked men came out of the bushes. Two of them took Max while one of them engaged in a firefight with Linda. Linda wound up the victor and was shocked to find that she had just killed an FBI agent. Linda went to the University of Maryland and told Benji Madison and Stephanie Maximoff what had happened to Max. Stephanie told Benji to accompany Linda. Linda and Benji went back to the van where Benji retraced Max's steps. Benji managed to find out that whoever kidnapped Max was using a wireless remote that was hacked into only minutes before. Linda and Benji followed thw wireless remote to an apartment building. Linda stepped out of the car and told Hugo, one of Max's kidanppers to freeze. He refused and walked towards Linda. Benji came around the corner and knocked him unconcuious with a log. Benji and Linda left for the University to arrive just as Henry Gibson was trying to escape. Linda managed to shoot Henry with rubber bullets before he could get in his car. (It is unknwon if Linda noticed that Piper Norvell was ready to assasinate Henry and shot him to save his life or if she just shot him to stop him from escaping). Just before Stephanie Maximoff's acceptance speech, a conversation between Benji, Erik, and Stephanie revealed that Linda accompanied Henry to an underground prison in Washington DC and had informed Erik Maximoff that Hugo had committed suicide. Memorable Quotes *'Erik Maximoff:' Excuse me officer Kreuger, that search warrant only allows you to look at the laptop, not to look at its content. You can only take evidence if there is an arrest. *'Linda Kreuger:' I’m well aware of that. That’s why I convinced the judge to give me this arrest warrant for Benji Madison as well. *'Linda Kreuger:' Mr. Maximoff, I take my job very seriously. Everything Max Gibson does is my priority, so unless you tell me what exactly you’re sending over, I’m not letting Max do anything. *'Benji Madison:' No! Officer Krueger, as much as I respect the Annapolis Police Department, you are the last thing we need right now. I’m am going to ask you nicely to go away and when we finish what we’re doing, I’ll be more than happy to turn myself in. *'Linda Kreuger:' Calm down, I’m not here to arrest you. Appearances Corruption Trivia *Was originally supposed to appear to arrest Benji, but was brought back to avoid having to create another character to help Benji find Max Gibson Kreuger, Linda Kreuger, Linda Kreuger, Linda Kreuger, Linda Category:Fan Fiction